


Wrapped in Light

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [32]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: unicorn-of-satan on tumblr prompted: Can you write something really fluffy? Like, lots of cuddles and eskimo kisses?





	Wrapped in Light

Bram wasn’t sure if it was the sunlight or the noisy neighbors across the hall that woke him; all he knew was that there was no way he could fall back asleep again. 

Simon was curled up next to him, radiating warmth, due to the fact that he was hogging their shared blanket.

Bram checked the time and settled back into the mattress. They had a few hours before the delivery truck for their sofa would arrive, and they were pretty much free for the rest of the day.

With their busy college schedules, it wasn’t often that they had a day to themselves but they cherished days like these that could just be dedicated to the two of them.

Bram felt a little breeze, causing him to shiver and as a result, he tried wrestling the blanket from Simon and cuddled closer to him. Simon was still fast asleep, mouth parted as he let out almost imperceptible snoring sounds.

Bram smiled as he recalled the morning after the first time they’d shared a bed. He’d told Simon that he snored at night and Simon refused to believe him.

Bram slowly brought up his hand from where it was previously resting on Simon’s hip and traced the tip of his finger against Simon’s cheekbone and across his jaw.

His index finger made its way across to the bridge of Simon’s nose where he had the faintest of freckles. Bram loved being the only person who knew the existence of those freckles.

Bram couldn’t restrain himself for much longer, reaching forward and planting a soft kiss on Simon’s nose. The next kiss on his mouth, and another…and another…until Simon began to stir.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Bram, eyes crinkling to block the sunlight streaming in through the window.

Bram noticed the faint laughter lines beginning to form on the corner of Simon’s eyes and it reminded Bram of the fact that though he had experienced so much, the only constant in his life had been Simon.

After another kiss, Bram reached up and nuzzled his nose against Simon’s.

“What are you doing?” Simon asked with a deep chuckle.

“Appreciating your nose with a kiss” Bram replied, simply, skimming his lips across Simon’s cheek.

“ _Appreciating my nose_?” Simon said, voice still thick with sleep. “That’s a new one…”

“You’re saying I make up new reasons to kiss you?” Bram asked teasingly, laying his head in the space between Simon’s neck and shoulder.

Simon mumbled something that resembled, “You said it, not me…” but couldn’t finish his sentence while Bram continued to place soft kisses on his neck.

“Hey, Bram?”

“Yeah?”

“What time is it?” Simon asked.

Bram hesitated, remembering what his phone had said, “A little after nine,”

“Then why are we awake?”

“Because I couldn’t resist kissing you,” Bram replied sweetly.

“Is that so?” Simon said with a grin.

“Mhmm,”

“Sounds reasonable enough,” Simon yawned, stretching his arms up and around Bram’s neck.

“And because I love you,”

“Hmm. That’s so interesting,” Simon humored him. “I was just about to say the same thing…”


End file.
